


Shells, Secrets, and Sweet Things

by Flamefox824



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefox824/pseuds/Flamefox824
Summary: Alex doesn't know what he's doing. He's liked Elliot for a while now, but has no idea how to tell him. He's much too scared. But maybe, he doesn't have to tell him? Maybe, just leaving the gift on his porch is enough?Set in year 2.
Relationships: Alex/Elliott (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. The First Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time actually fan fiction, so I hope it's ok. I'm on mobile, so there might be typos. Please let me know if you see any so I can fix it. Constructive criticism is appreciated! ♡

Alex had no idea what he was doing. He often didn't, especially when it came to new things, but at the moment, he was entirely out of his element.

He'd never had a crush before. Not a real one, anyway. Sure he'd had that thing with Haley back in high school, but that was surface level affection at best. He'd assumed he'd liked her, and they dated for maybe a month, but broke it off when they realized their feelings were only platonic.

This was so much different. Now, he blushed at the mere thought of Elliot. He never understood the term 'butterflies in the stomach' until now. These days, he experienced it more times than he could count.

Haley teased him endlessly. She didn't understand what the big deal was. He almost regretted coming out to her. Almost.

As much as he hated her teasing, she was still the most supportive friend he could ask for. He'd been scared of coming out to her, but she had just shrugged and said she'd know years ago. He should have known better than to doubt her.

Now, he sat on the beach, letting the sand filter through his fingers. He'd always loved the beach in the summertime. He could let his thoughts and insecurities go, and just enjoy the sun. But now, he had other things on his mind that he just couldn't let go.

The beach was so close to Elliot's house, and he was sure that if he looked, he could see Elliot through his windows. He was too scared to look, though. Scared that Elliot would see him, and he would blush, and Elliot would know. These days, he avoided Elliot at all costs, for those reasons.

He didn't know what to do. He'd never confessed to someone, let alone another man. He didn't even know if Elliot liked men. Of course, he gave off gay vibes, but Alex couldn't be sure. His Gay-dar was fault at best.

That didn't stop him from fantasizing. Maybe he'd move in with Elliot, and they could share his little shack by the ocean. They could laugh together on the pier, and dance together at the Flower Dance. They could take long walks together, chatting easily about their days, or lay on the beach and watch the stars. They could kiss under the moonlight.

An exited greeting tore him from his thoughts. Haley walked towards him, sandals kicking up small puffs of sand as she walked.

”I know that look. You're overthinking again.” She sat down next to him, careful not to wrinkle get skirt. Alex shrugged.

”You know you'll have to tell him eventually, right? You can't just avoid him forever.” She poked his arm, grinning.

”Watch me,” he rolled his eyes, willing her to drop the topic. He really wanted to think about something other than his stupid crush. Unluckily for him, Haley was never one to just drop a subject.

”If you don't tell him, I will. I'm tired of watching you mope over him. I'll give you a week, and then I'm marching right up there and telling him myself.”

Alex's eyes widened. Haley had never threatened him before, and now he had no hope of just letting his feelings fizzle out. He'd had no intentions of letting Elliot know, but now? What choice did he have?

”Seriously?” he pleaded. ”Please, just let me do it. I will, I swear. I'm just not ready yet.”

Haley narrowed her eyes. ”2 weeks, and that's final. You can't just keep running. And besides, he might even like you back! You'll never know until you tell him.”

Alex sighed and didn't say anything. He stared at his shoes like they had the answer, but they must have been just as clueless as he was. Haley dropped it, but he knew her statement was a promise. She was never one to lie about something like this.

They sat together in the sand for hours, letting their casual conversation flow. He tossed his gridball a few times as Haley prepared to leave. He didn't have the energy to man the ice cream stand today, and just left that to Haley. Besides, the farmer was the only one who ever really bought some, and even then, that was rare. Haley could more than handle it.

***

It was nearing dark by the time he'd realized he ought to head home soon. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized how much time had past. His grandmother would start to worry soon enough. He really ought to leave.

And yet, he couldn't really bring himself to. He brought himself to his feet, and walked, a bit aimlessly, towards the tidal pools. Maybe a short walk would help him let the odd feeling go.

As he picked his way along the rocks and squat plants, he spied something red wash ashore. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a piece of coral washed up from the reef, bleached ever so slightly by the summer sun. He contemplated leaving it, but picked it up anyway. It reminded him of Elliot, in a way. He flushed.

Speaking of, he looked back towards the cabin. The lamp was off, meaning Elliot was probably asleep by now. He checked his phone for the time: 9:55. He really ought to head home before Grandma worried too much. And yet...

He quietly picked his way back towards Elliot's front door, and took a minute to think. Maybe this was a start? Even if he couldn't speak face to face yet, maybe this would help build his courage. He paused for a second, then fished a scrap of paper from the pocket of his jacket, scribbled a note in his neatest handwriting, and set it on the porch, pinned beneath the coral. And hey, if it blew away, what did it matter? At least he tried. Kind of.

***

The next morning, as Elliot opened his door he found it bumping against a small piece of bright coral, well intact. Below it was a town scrap of paper. Curiously, he picked them both up. The note was brief. It simply read _'I saw this and it reminded me of you. I hope you like it -Secret Admirer'_

Elliot couldn't believe his eyes. He was the last person he'd expect to receive this type of note from, and yet here it was, right in from of him. He retreated inside to stare further at the note and gift. Who could have left it? 

Few people came to the beach regularly, but then again, everyone knew where he lived in a town this small, so he couldn't really narrow it down from that. 

He could cross out the children, of course. The handwriting was a bit too neat for them. A good chunk of the town was much older than he was, so the pool of possibilities got smaller. He really hoped it wasn't someone much older, like Marnie or Gus, or someone married, like Pierre or Jodi. Kent hasn't been in town long enough to know him, so he could be crossed out. The idea of a married person giving him this... He'd rather not think about it. 

That left him with little more than 10 possibilities. It could have been worse. He needed a minute to process before he considered possible senders, and set both items on his writing desk. He flopped down on his bed, springs digging into his back ever so slightly, and began to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know what you think! I don't really see too much of this pair, so I figured I'd add my own. I hope you all have a good day!


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives another gift. He gets a little bolder. Elliot questions his possibilities. He gets a little redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that you technically make jelly in game, but hey, I like jam. Also, the end notes aren't showing up right for me, sorry. Hope they work better for you!

Elliot's first thought was Leah. She was closest to him, and therefore a prime suspect. But then, wasn't she a lesbian? He knew about some ex girlfriend in the city, but she never really talked about her. So probably not Leah.

The farmer seemed a bit smitten with Abigail, and if they both were like Leah, he could cross them off his list. 

He didn't know Haley too well, nor Maru, but given that it wasn't exactly his favorite gift, he supposed it didn't have to be someone he knew well. The same could be said for many in town, which didn't exactly help. 

Elliot decided to just let it go for now. He wasn't getting anywhere, and overthinking want helping. He figured they would come forth soon enough, possibly in the form of another note, and provide clues. 

***

When Alex woke up the next morning, he was jittery. Had Elliot read his note? Did he even recurve it? Did he know? He'd shot his shot, but whether or not he'd hit anywhere near the target was beyond him. 

Breakfast with Evelyn was... Interesting. He was never this excited in the early morning, and Evelyn questioned him. 

”Did something happen? What's the fuss about?” While she worried it was bad, she sincerely hoped he'd found something good to be excited about. Yoba knew he needed some happiness. 

Alex shook his head slightly. He wasn't ready to tell her, especially if she turned out to be homophobic... ”It's all good, I swear!” he chuckled, hoping he wasn't giving too much away with his tone, or something. ”It's a little personal, I'm just sitting things out.”

Evelyn accepted his answer and returned to her cooking. George couldn't care less. Or so he said, but he did care about his grandson. He just didn't know how he could do anything in this situation, and simply left it to his wife. 

When Alex returned to the beach, he couldn't help but steal a glance at Elliot's porch. The note was missing, along with the coral. He glanced in the window, careful to not look like he was spying. Lo and behold, there sat the coral on Elliot's desk! He'd received it, and even taken it inside! Alex allowed himself a small fist pump. 

When Haley arrived, she noticed his excitement near-instantly. 

” What's gotten into you? Did you finally go through with it?” 

”Not quite,” he grinned. ”But I've got a plan. I think.” 

Explaining ended being a bit more difficult than he'd assumed, but he eventually got his point across. Haley seemed on board, at least. 

”While I won't deny that's it's much better than nothing, you know this doesn't excuse you from the time limit, right?”

”Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it,” he rolled his eyes, and while the words weren't exactly kind, they both knew neither's heart was in the teasing. 

***

When Alex returned that night, he brought a gift with him. He'd bought a small jar of the farmer's jam from Pierre's, and hoped Elliot liked it. Maybe he didn't know his likes and dislikes too well, but at least he was trying. 

He left it on the porch with another note. _'Most people like jam right? I hope you're one of them. S.A.'_

He hoped Elliot would appreciate the humor, if nothing else. 

***

When Elliot awoke, he couldn't help himself from just about dashing towards his porch on the hopes his admirer had returned. 

His prayers were answered with a small jam jar, and a note tucked into the tribe wrapped around it. He flushed a little, and fled inside to read. Though he'd deny it til his last breath, he may have giggled. Just a little. Maybe. But no one had to know, anyway. 

He tried to narrow it down from here. The farmer was the only one who made jam like this, but then again, she usually sold alot of it. He always saw rows upon rows of it at Pierre's when he shopped there. So really, anyone could have bought some and given it to him. 

He supposed Shane could be marked off, as he had a drier sense of humour, but other than that? He was almost as lost as before.

But, in the books he read (romance was a bit of a guilty pleasure), people could never hold back their feelings for too long. He was sure they would return soon enough. He hoped. This was the most excitement he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's a little shorter, but eh, it's late. You might expect another chapter in a few days, but we'll see. It's my birthday tomorrow, so that's going to take up some time. Anyways, have a good day, or night!


	3. Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry. I kept forgetting to save it, so I've had to retype the first part. I hope it was worth it(◍•ᴗ•◍)

The next few mornings, a small bundle of sweet peas appeared on Elliot's porch. They were tied with a pale blue ribbon, which was odd, as nobody sold ribbon in town. 

Emily sewed, so she might have some. Then, Haley might have access to it, and both of their friends. Perhaps Sebastian, as he left town most often, as well as his friends. He also had dark clothes, which would help him blend in with the dark. 

So far, the most likely suspects were Emily, Haley, Alex, Sebastian, and Sam. It wasn't final, but it was something. 

Satisfied with his amateur 'sleuthing,' Elliot set the flowers in a small vase. He vowed not to water them in salt water, and let the faint but sweet scent fill the room

***

Alex was excited. Tucked into his pocket was a very special gift. A rainbow shell he'd found on the beach. They were nearly out of season, so he was lucky to have found it. 

He debated giving to Elliot or keeping it to himself. Then of course, his inner romantic got the best of him. What if they got together, and he moved in? Then it could be _theirs._ Maybe not the best reason, but he didn't really care. 

But, that reminded him. Summer was almost over, which meant the moonlight jellies would be coming soon. Tonight, in fact. How was he supposed to leave the shell without being seen? He couldn't be out late enough to leave it without the crowds. His grandmother would be livid. Maybe he could drop it in Elliot's pocket? He did have rather large pockets, and the jellies might be enough of a distraction. He supposed it was worth a shot?

Haley shouldn't miss him too much. Besides, she ought to be happy for him, at least. 

He penned a note and tucked it inside the shell. 

***

That night, everyone gathered on the beach for one of the town's favorite festivals. The jellyfish were passing by, and many people were fascinated. The children especially loved it. 

Alex was nervous. He'd have to get close for this to work, which wasn't his strong suit. He could pass it off as wanting to see the jellyfish closer, he supposed. 

Haley was, of course, on board. She was glad he was gathering courage. ”And besides, even if you fail, I get to watch and laugh!” she grinned, fully prepared to poke fun at her friend. 

Alex sighed and left her, wandering down the dock. At the end of the dock stood Elliot, watching the water. Alex meandered toward him, trying not to look like a man on a mission. He paused near the lamppost and stared of into the water as the sun's final rays disappeared over the horizon. 

As the candle boat set sail, he watched the townsfolk walk to the edges of the dock. He stepped closer to Elliot, eyes fixed on the water. He silently dug the shell from his pocket and placed it in Elliot's, sitting down immediately after to distract from the weight. 

Elliot didn't react, and Alex marked it as a success. 

The jellyfish were as beautiful as ever. He only wished they could truly share it.

***

Elliot was incredibly confused when he pulled the shell from his coat pocket, and even more so when the note dropped from it. 

_'I've always loved these shells. Maybe you see them too often to be impressed, but hey, maybe as a gift it's that much more special. -SA'_

Elliot had no idea how it had gotten in his pocket in the first place. He hadn't even stupid near anyone.

Well, except for Alex near the end. He supposed it could have been someone else, when they were all moving home in a kind of herd, but Alex was the most likely. 

He'd never really given thought to if it was Alex. He'd always assumed he was straight, and definitely not the type to be interested in a writer. He didn't strike Elliot as a bookworm. 

Of course, he wouldn't mind. He seemed nice enough, and was certainly easy on the eyes. Maybe if he got to know him better. He was certainly sweet, if leaving left all those gifts was any indication. 

He put the shell with the other gifts and tried his best to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your day is going great! And if it isn't, I hope tommorow is betterฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


	4. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be wrapping this up in a few chapters. They both may have gone a bit out of character, especially Elliot, but I don't think it takes away from it too much. Have a good day ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

The first chills of fall were settling in, and the townsfolk had begun donning more layers. The ice cream stand lost its attendee, and the beach lost its warm sands in favor of cool breezes and cold waters. 

With these changes came Haley's deadline. Alex didn't have much time left, so he had to gather his courage soon. He wasn't quite ready, so he decided to make a deal with himself. 

One more present, and then he'd just go up and confess. That would be it. And if Elliot didn't return his feelings, well. It wasn't too far from Haley's house, do he'd just go there and cry for a minute. She wouldn't tell. 

He figured a final present had to be good. Something Elliot really liked. But Elliot liked some rather fancy things he didn't really have access to. Gus didn't usually sell crab cakes, and Pierre didn't sell animal products or tree fruits, as far as he knew. 

The only route left was the farmer. He remembered her complaining about buying too many fruit trees without the real funds for them in her first year. So he knew, or at least hoped, she'd have a pomegranate. But she was busy, and didn't have a coherent schedule. So the only good option was the Community Bulletin. 

He penned a quick note, checked to see if he'd actually have enough money to pay her, and went to post it. 

Just as he was posting it, Elliot himself was leaving. Alex received a smile and a wave, which he responded to with him own wave and a light blush he really hoped wasn't seen. 

***

In the morning, Elliot found a pomegranate on his doorstep. The evidence was pretty clear. Only the farmer grew pomegranates, and this was fairly fresh. If she and Abigail weren't thick as thrives, there would be multiple options. As it were, he was left only with Alex, who had just posted his request. 

The only question now was how to go about addressing him.

Maybe he'd just leave his own note. Or invite him inside. Or ask him to dinner. Or something. Or a letter instead of a note. 

A letter might be his best option. People might read a note not meant for them, but Alex's grandparents didn't seem like the type to read his mail. 

With that settled, he began to write. 

_'Alex,_

_You've made my past week or so very interesting. I really can't just leave it at this; it would be unkind and unfair to the both of us. Why don't you come by tomorrow? We need to talk._

_-E'_


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter sure didn't want to be written. All motivation dropped out below me. Whoops. ╮(╯_╰)╭

Alex's morning was a bit hectic. The letter sent him into a vague panic. Of course he was happy he hadn't been shunned or outed or something, but still. Having this little charade end when he still wasn't sure what he was doing was a bit disconcerting at the least.

Still, now wasn't exactly the time to chicken out. Everything was finally coming to an end and he needed to do this, whatever 'this' meant. 

Still, maybe he could get a few more minutes of panic in before he left. Nothing wrong with that, right? Sure. A quick text to Haley gave him exactly what he expected. She expected him to go to Elliot and confess. She left no room for discussion. He envied her confidence. While he came off like he had all the confidence in the world, there were times when he didn't. Especially times like this. 

While her attitude may have been a bit annoying, he was slightly comforted by it. She always seemed like she knew best. He hoped she'd be right again. 

With a wave at Evelyn, he left the house, and made his way to the beach. He could be terrified later. Now wasn't the time for that. Now was his time to actually do something, and stop cowering behind anonymity. He'd had enough of that.

With a hesitant knock on Elliot's door, Alex resigned himself to his fate. Elliot was probably waiting to let him down gently, if he was lucky. Today might end with him crying to Haley. It was a possibility he had to prepare himself for. He didn't cry often, tried not to, but he decided that if it did happen, he could allow himself just this once. She'd understand. 

But, before he could convince himself to run, the door opened. Alex froze. Was it too late? Could he still book it? No, he had to do this. 

”Alex! Come in, come in. We need to talk, don't we?” Elliot smiled and opened the door wider for him. Alex hesitantly made his way inside. ”Have a seat, I'll pour some tea.”

The minutes ticked by silently. Alex didn't know what to say, didn't know what he could say to make this any better. Didn't know if he could do anything. He was helpless. 

Thankfully, Elliot finished and set a mug before each of them as he sat across the table. ”Well, let's start this off with the obvious. I don't know you that well, and you like me. You're nervous, and I'm doing my best to look like I know what I'm doing. If we're being honest, I'm just as nervous as you. I've never been in a situation like this.”

Alex looked up from his tea. He'd just assumed Elliot knew what was happening and was in control of the situation. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be so one-sided after all. 

”Well, I guess there's our problem. Now, my question is: could you ever return my feelings, or should I just leave? We can pretend this never happened, if you want. I could just... Not talk to you again.” Alex dreaded that last option, but dreaded making Elliot uncomfortable. He could deal with rejection, probably, but he couldn't deal with Elliot hating him for this. That would be too much. 

”I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. I don't want this to go away. In truth, I think you're rather sweet. I just can't go into a relationship without knowing you. Why don't we start small? We can talk and spend time together, and see where it goes from there. I'd like to get to know you, if you'd let me.” Elliot hoped his offer was good enough. He couldn't offer love he didn't have in good conscience. It wouldn't be fair. 

”I... I think that's a good idea. I guess we haven't spoken too much before anyways.”

”Why don't you stay for dinner? It's not anything fancy, but we can work up to that.”

”I'd like that.” 

Their evening was filled with smiles, the smell of Gus's takeout, and the sounds of laughter. The tension in the air eased to nothing. The dinner was pleasant. 

Elliot talked about his writing, and the book reading he hoped to have eventually. Perhaps at the library. 

He expressed concern for his writer's block, and shared his worries about being able to afford this life much longer without a book. Alex encouraged his writing and dreams. Elliot decided that it wasn't worth worrying about just yet. 

Alex was reluctant to share family details just yet, and said that he'd open up more later on. Elliot wouldn't push him. 

Despite all his fears, the night went well. Alex was satisfied. He declined an offer to stay the night. It felt... too intimate, especially with how small the bed was. Maybe tomorrow. 

Tomorrow, they'd go for a walk and enjoy the autumn breeze. Tomorrow, they'd settle some things about their relationship. Tomorrow, they'd try and enjoy themselves as best they could. Tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I think I'll finish this up with an epilogue or something, but this is the end of the main story. Thanks for reading, and have a good night! (or whatever time it is for you)


	6. Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month huh. Whoops. Anyways here's the boys being sweet and shit. You may notice a few new tags.

Alex stared out the window at the rain pouring down. Elliot's cabin wasn't the best at retaining heat, but sitting near the fireplace was enough to ward off the chill of late fall.

That morning had been wonderfully warm, with Elliot pressed up against him and the fire still smouldering. Elliot must have added more wood in the middle of the night, he realized now, but at the time he had only been thinking about how lucky he was too have all this. 

Alex was never one to enjoy this kind of weather, especially not when he was alone. He was stuck indoors for the most part, and Haley wouldn't visit him for fear of messing up her hair. 

He drummed his fingers against the desk and glanced down at the decorations on it. Elliot's little plant had grown nicely since he moved in a few months back. The rainbow shell sat next to it. He absentmindedly took to drawing invisible little patterns along with the grain of the shell with his fingers. 

The series of notes were in a little scrap book Elliot had made for them, along with pictures the Haley had taken for them. There were a few of their first date and the like, along with Alex's personal favorite of them dressed nice for the Flower Dance. The dance had been a bit of a disaster, what with Pam knocking the punch bowl over, ruining the food and a few shirts. Still, it remained one of Alex's favorite memories, and never failed to make him laugh. 

He was torn from his thoughts when Elliot opened the door in a bit of a rush, soaked from head to toe. Alex rushed to get him a towel.

”I still don't understand why you needed to run errands in the rain,” he sighed as he helped Elliot out of his coat. 

”It's a surprise, dear. For tomorrow. I promise it'll be worth it. Now, let's get warmed up.”

The rest of the day was spent huddled together in front of the fire, listening to the radio playing quietly and talking about everything and nothing. 

***

The next day was sunny and bright, and Elliot suggested they go for a walk in the forest. Hand in hand, they set off at a leisurely pace. 

Alex was buzzing with curiosity at the supposed surprise. Elliot wouldn't tell him anything, and he was excited to say the least. 

When they reached the old pier, Elliot reached into his pocket and led them down the the edge of the wooden slats. Alex was half aware of Haley with her camera down by the tree, but his focus was elsewhere. 

Elliot turned to face him, and before he could react, Elliot was down on one knee. Alex's breath caught in his throat. 

”Alex, you've made this past year the happiest year of my life. I can't imagine it without you, however cheesy that sounds. Will you marry me?” He opened his hand to reveal a Mermaid's pendant, shining in the sunlight.

”Yes! Of course!” Alex couldn't keep himself from almost shouting it, tiny happy tears pricking his eyes. He was dimly aware of Haley taking their picture.

Elliot rose and slipped the pendant around his neck, laughing and smiling like a loon. He'd never been happier. 

Maybe it was cheesy, maybe it was sweet. He didn't care. This was his moment to cherish forever, and he was going to cherish it forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I'm happy with it.   
> If you've got any suggestions for future fics, let me know! I can't make any promises, but I do better with prompts. Thanks for reading, and have a great day! ( ╹▽╹ )


End file.
